camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke Potter
Brooke Potter is an immortal Hunter of Artemis. She will always be 15. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Brooklyn "Brooke" Jasmine Potter was born on April 7, 1935 to Nike and Andrew Potter, a rich horse racer. They met each other at a horse race where they made a bet on who would win, him or another new racer. Of course Nike won with the new rider and Andrew fell in love with Nike because she was so confident with herself. They soon married and had Brooke, who was always very confident with herself and her work. Brooke loved all sports, especially archery. Archery was her best sport even though girls weren't supposed to perform it. Brooke was very competitive and won every competition, exhibition, and match she entered. Nike knew she had to leave and she did when Brooke was only 2 months old. Brooke was always saddened because her mother wasn't there when she won but Brooke knew her mom was there in spirit. When Brooke was 8 the country broke out in World War Two and Andrew knew he needed to take Brooke somewhere safe so he took her to Camp Half-Blood. When Brooke came to camp she was upset that her mother wasn't claiming her. A few weeks after that Brooke had the best experience of her life. The Hunters came to Camp Half-Blood because they could not hunt in the war. While they were there Brooke decided since her mother wasn't claiming her she wanted to become a Hunter. Artemis said she could become a hunter but she would have to wait she was older. Brooke waited seven long years until she cold become one and finally in 1949 she became one. Brooke now travels around the US with the Hunters. She is very sad because of her father's death years ago, and "talks to the moon" to get to him. Early Life Brooke was always the athletic one when she was smaller. Brooke always won everything she entered. All of the sports she did were soccer, swimming, basketball, gymnastics, dancing, tennis, croquet, baseball, karate, boxing, rollerskating, biking, and archery. Brooke's best sport was archery, which when she was 4 she could shoot right in the middle of the target. Brooke was always head strong in whatever she did and she got reprimanded about it. Brooke was always a loner even though she was a good spirit. Brooke loves winning and it made her a bit conceited about things. She was always looking for competition and loves to fight. Brooke was taken to Camp Half-Blood when she was 8 in 1942 when World War Two broke out in America. Brooke's father knew they were hunting for demigods like Brooke and he took her right to camp. When the war was over in 1946 Brooke was 12 and she begged Artemis to be a hunter but she said that Brooke should wait until she was 15. When Brooke was 15 in 1949 she became a Hunter of Artemis. Appearence Brooke has long dark brown hair with blue and green streaks in it. She has piercing blue eyes just like Thalia Grace. She has an eyebrow piercing on her right eyebrow. She also has a bow piercing on her left ear. People say she has very thin eyebrows. Alliances *Thalia Grace *Theodora Greene *Gretchen Roberts *Lilly Bushes *Haley Georgelis *Mickey Starr Enemies *Ivy Pines Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Brooke is a celebrated equestrian. *Brooke is a sports prodigy. *Brooke is excellent with all sports. *Brooke wins everything, even a card game. *Brooke is light-footed. *Brooke is extremely agile. *Brooke is very nimble. *Brooke is extremely flexible. *Brooke is immortal. *Brooke's main weapon is a crossbow. *Brooke is super-humanly fast. *Brooke can grow Nike wings and fly. Gallery Brooke10.jpg|Brooke's Bow and Arrow Brooke9.jpg Brooke8.jpg Brooke7.jpg Brooke6.jpg Brooke5.jpg Brooke4.jpg Brooke3.jpg Brooke2.jpg Brooke1.jpg Brooke12.jpg BrookeLittle.jpg|Brooke In 1940 Brooke'sPiercing.jpg|Brooke's Piercing BrookeNormal.jpg BrookenMic8.jpg BrookenMic7.jpg BrookenMic6.jpg BrookenMic5.jpg BrookenMic4.jpg BrookenMic3.jpg BrookenMic2.jpg BrookenMic1.jpg BrookenMic.jpg HalenBrooke.jpg HalenBrooke1.jpg HalenBrooke2.jpg HalenBrooke3.jpg Category:Child of Nike Category:Hunter of Artemis